


Duarchy

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Fic, Crossover, Friendship, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: We find out something interesting about the helmet





	Duarchy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Future time for Stargate and after Icarus for Smallville

  
Author's notes: Duarchy: a government by two rulers having equal power.  
Crossover with Smallville after Icarus.  


* * *

Jack and Daniel had returned from the restaurant and were sitting the apartment drinking beer and discussing their new separate futures. Daniel still wanted to go to Atlantis and do some research into the Ancients and their city. Jack was talking about finally retiring and finally going to Minnesota, or possibly Atlantis, just for the fishing of course.

The doorbell rang unexpectedly and Daniel got up to answer the door. Two young men were standing in the hallway; they were both tall, muscular, casually  
dressed and carried themselves with confidence. The dark haired one seemed to be the leader, the other a sandy blond stood behind him frowning. He carried an apparently empty duffel bag.

"May I help you?" He asked the strangers politely.

The dark haired one spoke "Hello, my name is Clark Kent. This is Oliver Queen. We're looking for Doctor Daniel Jackson."

"I'm he. What can I do for you?" He heard Jack get to his feet behind him.

"Well, this is kind of awkward, but…"

"We're looking for some items that have gone missing." The other man, Queen, interposed.

Jack came up behind Daniel. "What kind of items?"

Kent looked around the hallway and said softly, "May we talk to you?"

Daniel stepped aside and Jack backed up into the room. "Please, come in."

"What's this all about?" Jack asked suspiciously.

The two young men looked skeptically at the suspicious General. "This is my friend, Jack O'Neill." Daniel introduced him.

"General O'Neill," the older man growled out.

Clark Kent nodded his acknowledgement of his rank. "Sir."

Daniel escorted the men into his living room and all four of them sat down. "So, you're missing some items?"

"Yes," Kent started again. "Some items that belonged to a dear friend of ours who recently passed away. He was an Archaeologist, Carter Hall, perhaps you've heard of him."

Daniel looked pensive. "I have heard of Doctor Hall, I actually met him once several years ago. I respected his work."

Queen looked at Daniel closely. "You bear a striking resemblance to him. Are you related in some way?"

Daniel nodded. "He's a very distant cousin on my mother's side. But I never really knew him other than that brief meeting and, of course, by reputation."

"So what's gone missing?" Jack asked impatiently.

Clark Kent replied. "Carter had an unusual helmet that he said had been in his family a long time. It's gold with wings."

"Was there anything else that would have been with it?" Daniel asked quietly.

"There was a mace, a stick with a ball on the end covered with points. It was gold too." Oliver answered quickly.

Daniel sighed. "Does this helmet have any special powers that go with it?"

Clark and Oliver quickly looked at each other and then back at their host. Clark answered, "I don't think the helmet had any particular powers…."

"How about the harness that was in it?" Jack asked flatly.

Clark frowned at Oliver to be quiet then nodded. "Truthfully, the harness has some special uh, adaptations. So you do have the items."

Daniel nodded, "Yes, but I don't know how they got here. I woke up yesterday morning and they were sitting on my desk. Do you know how they would have gotten here?"

Clark sighed. "Carter was a very special man. He had special talents and knew a great deal about many things." He shook his head sadly. "He died saving my fiancé's life. When we took him back to Egypt to bury him, the items disappeared. We were afraid that they might have been ah, misappropriated."

The archaeologist nodded. "I can imagine you concern. Many things in Egypt, ancient things, have more power that one would expect."

"Daniel," Jack growled a warning.

Daniel waved a hand at him. "I do have the items, and they have been causing me to have dreams, very strange dreams."

"They probably came to you because of your family relationship to Carter." Kent looked around the apartment. "Are you married?"

Daniel smiled sadly. "Widowed, my wife Sha'uri died several years ago. She was of Egyptian descent."

Clark and Oliver shared a surprised look. "Not Chay-ara?"

"No, similar but not the same. She was kidnapped and killed by her captors." He replied sadly. "Chay-ara was Carter's wife?"

"Yes, but she died years ago. He never really told us what happened."

"Well, at least they're together now." Daniel looked at them, "and will be together again."

"That's what he believed," Oliver nodded. "At least that what he told me."

"So," Jack spoke up, "You want the stuff back? What are you going to do with them?"

"We'll return them to the museum in Manhatten."

"Until they're needed again?" Jack asked.

"Yes, until they are needed again." Clark agreed.

Daniel got up and went into his bedroom and returned with the helmet, the mace and the leather harness. "It's just as well." He smiled at Clark who had stood up to receive the artifacts. "I'd probably get into trouble with them. They are very tempting."

"Only the right man can use them successfully though you could probably make them work." Clark agreed. "You are very similar to Carter in many ways."

"Yeah, well, Daniel here has other fish to fry," Jack commented. "One day he'll be as famous as your Carter Hall and then some."

"Carter never wanted to be famous." Oliver commented sadly. "We didn't exactly see eye to eye on a lot of things but he pulled my cookies out of the fire  
several times. He was a great man."

"And will be again one day." Daniel said softly, "If my dream is true."

"I believe so." Clark opened the duffel and wrapped the items in felt materiel before stowing them safely away.

"So what if these things show up here again?" Jack asked as the two men left the apartment. "What should we do?"

Clark smiled softly. "If they show up again, then we will abide by their decision. They evidently have a mind of their own about some things."

Oliver shook his head. "I wonder how they got here from his grave in Egypt."

Clark shrugged, "Maybe they flew." He shook hands with Daniel and Jack. "Thanks again."

Daniel smiled and shook Oliver's hand. "Take care of yourselves."

Jack gripped Queen's hand firmly. "Be careful of the VRA guys. I don't like their politics."

"Thanks, we will." The blond grinned back at him acknowledging his comment.

"And if you ever need a job, contact me at the Pentagon." Jack offered mysteriously. "I have something that just might interest you boys, and any friends you have too."

"Thanks General, we'll keep that in mind." Clark smiled at him.

Jack and Daniel watched the two young men until they got into the elevator. "Jack, were you serious?"

"I sure was, don't you read the newspaper Daniel?"

"No, evidently not the right parts."

"Well, when Clark mentioned Metropolis I understood who and what they are. Come on, buy me a beer and I'll tell you all about it."

Daniel smiled at his friend as they reentered the apartment and closed the door behind them.


End file.
